


Bank

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Valentine's day tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve and Bucky are hostages in a bank robbery while TJ is at home.





	

TJ plugged in the pink and red lights (that took him two hours to untangle) and stood back to admire the glow. He still had it put all the ornaments on and place the angel with a heart on the very top of the six foot tree. TJ placed ornaments that were heart shaped or gay pride or rainbow randomly on branches. He wore Bucky's red shirt that slipped off his shoulder and Steve's grey sweat pants but Steve was a solid foot taller than him so the material bunched up around his ankles. It was 11and Steve and Bucky weren't home yet. TJ sent them out on a date Night for just the two of them. The problem was he had both of their phones because he wanted them to have quality time with each other. Then his own phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey TJ it's Doug. "

"Dougee! God, you don't even know how much I miss talking to you."

"Me too TJ but I've got some bad news. " TJ sat down on the couch. 

"Is Nana okay?" 

"She's great. About three hours ago and bank got held up with Steve and Bucky inside. They're still there but police are getting the situation handled. "

"Are they okay?"

"Yes." TJ let out a sigh of relief. 

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Do absolutely nothing. Don't go to the bank don't anything." TJ went around house locking the doors and closing the blinds. "You doing alright?"

"I'm just scared a little bit."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called. A few hours they would of been home."

"No I would of been worried the whole time."

"I probably interrupted your binge watching of gossip girl. "

Smiling, TJ sat back and relaxed and bit. "Was that a gay stereotype? "

"I was trying to make a joke."

"I know. Bucky and I actually watch gossip girl all the time. Ya, know. When we're not dancing at the club to Beyoncé."

"Or primping. "

"Or having butt sex."

"Wow Thomas. Only took you four minutes to talk about sex. I was thinking about that the other day. Being gay I mean."

"Let me guess. You stuck a finger up your ass and you came or you imagined getting a blow job from a guy and got a boner."

"Blow job and how'd you know?"

"People have a wet dream about a person of the same gender and freak out because they think they're gay. Truth is, getting a finger up your butt and getting a blow job feels good as long as you want one. But it does not mean you're gay. Wanting what Steve, Bucky and me have means you're gay."

"Thanks TJ. When did you get so wise?"

"Probably when somebody came for advice in an area I know a lot about."

"Bucky and Steve should be home soon. Promise me you'll get some sleep? "

"Only if you tell Anne I said hi. "

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, love ya. " The phone call ended. TJ finished decorating the tree, and climbed in bed and curled against Steve's and Bucky's pillows but still couldn't sleep. After an hour he put on more of their clothes to make it feel like they where all around him but could sleep. So he gave up on it and thought about the valentine's day gifts for them. Dildos for him and Bucky? Apple pie lube for Steve to use on Bucky and him? Before he could go into deeper thought Steve strode in the bedroom.

"Honey. You're still awake. " TJ crawled across the bed to cradle Steve's head on his chest and run his nimble fingers in his blonde hair. 

"I can't sleep without you guys. Doug told me what happened. Where's Bucky?"

"Right here." Bucky face planted in the middle of the bed. "I'm never gonna go on a date without you, TJ. "

"He's our good luck charm." Steve added. 

"You can say that again. " 

It felt nice to have his two heros home. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank bluefritz for giving me the idea!


End file.
